Kung Fu Slender
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: This is not your average slender man you would be thinking of. Thats all I'll tell you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Badwolf here, and here your will read (not forced) my new Kung Fu Panda and Slender X-over. No, the slender man in this story is not the same one from the game "Slender". This Slender man is the friendliest and most protective slender man you'll ever meet. **

**This story starts at Kung Fu Panda 1, and goes to Kung Fu Panda 2, even further.**

"**Po isn't the only person here that is black and white."**

**-Flynn**

**The slender man in this story is my OC, Flynn. He does look like the slender man, and wears black clothes. The only difference is that he is a bit more muscular, and his clothes, a black sleeveless shirt, and baggy black pants. He also wears black shoes. **

**But he wears armor (You can decide on that) to protect his appearance from the villagers so that he wouldn't freak them out and bring the furious five.**

**He also lives with Po and Mr. Ping, and Flynn is a good cook.**

**He also has the ability to talk to people by communicating through minds, but the problem about that is because that he has to, how should I say, touch a person's forehead, followed by a electric shock, but isn't that harmful, only enough to just notice it.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Slender.**

**Anyways, Here is the Story!**

_Chapter 1: Dragon warriors, the Furious Five, and shocking discovery._

Flynn's Point Of View.

It was another day, cooking noodles, feeding costumers, and as always, chatting with Po.

I was with Po and Mr. Ping, or should I say, my Father, since I was a baby. I trusted them at that time, and 3 years later, I learned how to talk to people through minds. All I have to do is touch them at the forehead, and they can hear me.

But I only used it for Po and my father so far. It did shock them at first, but after a few months, they got use to it.

"PO, GET UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!" Dad said.

I shook my head, finding it funny because every day, he's always late.

I then hear Po fall down the stairs, and a second later, Po was on the floor.

"Sorry dad." Po said.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles." Dad said.

"Flynn, you can take your break now." Dad said.

"Thank you." I said, as I went to my bedroom.

My bedroom was a room with nothing but a desk and a short bed. I am a good artist, which is why I have a desk here. And all the drawings I made are on all the walls.

-Later-

I went back to the kitchen, and saw Po giving noodles to people, and at the corner of my sight (I should have said "Corner of my eye", but I don't have any) I see that the Dragon warrior ceremony is today. I was the first to see, then Po. Po was very excited, so was I. I left pretty quickly without being spotted, even my dad.

I was walking up the stairs to the Jade Palace. You might think I would say in my head, "This will take forever", But no. I said in my mind, "This will be a good exercise."

I did like walking, and I usually walk through and back from the forest nearby the village.

As soon as I got to the top, I see the villagers celebrating. I was happy to see that everyone was happy.

I then waited inside the courtyard, waiting for Po.

-Later-

"Where's Po? He's missing out!" I thought.

-Later- (Sorry, I'm lazy 030)

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Master Shifu said.

I was getting very excited to see the Dragon Warrior, but it stopped when I hear fireworks shooting something up skyward. I see that the person that is flying up is Po. I then see him falling.

"Oh Crap." I thought as I ran out to the courtyard.

When Po was 10 meters above the courtyard, I pushed Tigress away.

"Hey!" Tigress yelled, looking pissed off, but was short when I caught Po. I was on my knees when I caught, but I wasn't using all my strength. More like half. No, 30%.

I then put Po to my left. When I looked up from the ground, only to see Master Oogway pointing two of his claws at me and Po.

"You have got to be kidding me." I thought.

"I'm not." Oogway said.

"Wait, wha-." I was interrupted by Po.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see who the dragon warrior is." Po said.

"How interesting." Oogway said.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress asked.

"Them." Oogway said.

"Who?" Po and I asked.

"You two." Oogway said.

"Us?" Po said.

"The universe has brought us the dragon warriors!" Oogway said.

"What?" Po and I said.

"What?!" The Five yelled.  
"What?!" Shifu said.

"What?!" Dad said, with the gate open.

The crowd cheered, leaving us confused. I then see a lot of geese carrying a cart for the dragon warriors. Po went into one, but I passed. I then walked up the stairs to a building. I see that the hall I'm looking at right now is the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

-Later-

I see Po fall of the cart, and seeing that the pigs and geese went outside.

"Guys, I think there is a misunderstanding. Everybody thinks that we're…" We he looked inside, he looked amazed.

"The Sacred Hall of Warriors! No way!" Po said.

-Later-

"No!" Po said, looking at a vase.

I followed him to the vase.

"The legendary urn of whispering warriors. It says it contains the entire (Something) army!" Po said.

I was looking at it with aw, until I hear something. I looked past Po, only to see Master Shifu.

"Hello?" Po whispered.

"Are you finished sightseeing?" Master Shifu asked.

I walked a few feet away from Po, and bowed to Master Shifu. Shifu Bowed back.

"Oh! Sorry! I should have seen you first." Po said, talking to the vase, rather than looking back. I smacked my helmet.

"My Patience is growing thin." Shifu said.

"Oh, I mean, it's not like you're going anywhere." Po said.

"Would you turn around?" Shifu said. I then walked next to Po.

"Sure." Po looks back. "Hey, what's up? Now how can you fit-. Master Shifu!" Po said, knocking over the vase. I managed to catch it before landing the ground.

"Thanks Flynn." Po said.

"No problem, but be more careful." I said.

"Sorry about that." Po said.

"So, you think you are the Dragon Warriors, hm?" Shifu asked.

"Uh, I guess?" Po asked, but was interrupted by Shifu.  
"Wrong! You are not the Dragon Warriors, and will never be unless you read the Dragon Scroll!" Shifu said.

"So how does it-." Po was interrupted by me.

"A minute please?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Po asked.

"I think he was expecting a highly trained warrior, not like you. No offense." I said.

"None taken." Po said. "Also, you're a trained warrior."

"True, but they don't know my identity." I said.

"Good point." Po said.

"Well, we can't turn back, so we'll have to train to earn the title." I said.

"Alright, let's do it." Po said.

We then turned back to Shifu.

"We know you think that I might not be trained, but he is. So, we're ready." Po said.

Shifu smiled like we were about to be beaten. "Alright, let's get started." He said.

"But under one condition." Shifu added.

"Yeah?" Po asked.

"I want your friend here to show his face." Shifu said.

"Oh no." I thought. I was starting to freak out, but it looks like I have no choice.

"Tell him to prepare himself." I told Po. Po nodded.

"You might want to prepare yourself, Master Shifu." Po said.

"Why?" Shifu asked, not looking surprised.

I then removed my helmet, and showed my face. Shifu looked Shocked.

"What are you?" Shifu asked in horror.

"If you want to know, He is a type of race called "Slender men". But how I know that, he told me." Po said.

"How? He has no Mouth! Not even eyes, ears, and a nose!" Shifu said.

"Let him touch your forehead. That's all I can say." Po said.

"Alright, but if he tries to do something, I'll kick you two out." Shifu said.

I walked to Shifu, stood on one knee, and put my index finger on Shifu's forehead. There was a electric shock, but was only noticed, not felt.

"There. That'll help you hear me." I said.

"Whoa." Shifu said. "Well, now I know your secret, but we'll go to the training hall. Get your helmet on." He added.

We nodded. I put my helmet on, and we went to the training hall.

-Later-

We entered the training hall, and we see the furious five training in their training post's.

I then see Tigress destroy a club, and a piece was flying to Po's head. I caught t quickly.

"Let's begin." Shifu said.

"Wait wait wait. W-What?" Po asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now, unless Master Oogway was wrong, and your not the dragon Wa-." Shifu stopped when He only saw Po.

"Where's Flynn?" Shifu asked.

"Here!" I said. Shifu looked straight at me. I was next to a dummy. "Maybe Po can start at this."

"Yeah!" Po said, running towards me.

"That? We use that to train children. But if you insist." Shifu said. I then see the Furious Five walking towards us.  
"Whoa! The Furious Five! You're so much bigger than your action figures, except for you Mantis, you're about the same." Po said. I smacked the back of Po's head.

"Ow! What?" Po asked.

"Less talk, more work." I said.

"Alright." Po said. He proceeded by punching the dummy lightly.

"One try again, a little harder." Shifu said.

Po smiled and punched the dummy harder.

"How's tha-." Po was interrupted by the dummy, pushing him into TIgress' Training Post.

-later-

"How did I do?" Po asked. I went up to him and said, "There is now, a level zero." I got rid of the fire on his head, and Po fainted.

"Jeez." I said. I turned back, and looked at Shifu. "Can I go through the obstacle course?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." Shifu said.

I nodded and went to Tigress' training post. It started by itself. The serpents were starting to turn, and the clubs were starting to swing. I dodged a few, and one was smashed. I then jumped onto Crane's training post. I was very balanced, and arrows started to shoot at me. I deflected a few, and dodged a few. I then jumped into Mantis' Training post. I punched a few wooden dummies, and all of them start to spin around. I managed to get through the post, and ended up in Viper's Training post. I was able to dodge nearly all of them. But one got my left arm. I wasn't worried about pain; it would take much more than that to hurt me. The only thing that did worry me was that my armor was actually made of clothe. The clothe on my left arm was gone, and my arm was exposed. I then left the training post, and asked Shifu, "How was that?"

"You did much better than the panda." Shifu said.

"Po. My Brother." I said as I left with Po being dragged by me.

-Later-

I told Po to be at the Peach tree, while I walked to my room, which was next to Tigress' room. Hopefully, No one would wake up and talk to me, that's the last thing I would want right know. I was lighter than Po, but it doesn't mean that the floor doesn't make noises.

So far, no body woke up.

"So far, so good." I thought.

I was about to pass Tigress' room, when Tigress opened the door, which startled me.

"You don't belong here." Tigress said, looking at me with her normal face, which wasn't pleasant.

"…" I said nothing. Of course I said nothing, because even if I talked, they wouldn't hear me unless I gave them my power to hear me. But they need to earn my trust. I was still wearing my armor, and my left arm was exposed, still.

"Why can't you talk?" She asked me.

"…" Again, I couldn't say anything. The next thing she did, or try to do, was unexpected. She tried to take my helmet away. She then took my helmet of, but I looked away from her, not wanting to freak her out.

"What? Why are you trying to keep your face away?" She said coldly.

"…" Again and again, I couldn't talk.

"Let me see." She said, putting her paw on my shoulder, and quickly turned me around. She then looked shocked, looking like she was going to freak out. All she could see of me, is a blank face. No Eyes, mouth, ears, and nose.

"…"

"What are you?!" She yelled.

"Uh… uh, oh." I said. I then looked back, to hear the rest of the five getting up. If I run, Tigress would catch me anyways, so I thought that there was no avoiding it. They were about to find out sooner or later.

They left their rooms.

"Tigress, what ha-." Viper stopped herself when she saw a man with no face in front of Tigress.

"Whoa! That is creepy." Monkey said.

"He's starting to creep me out." Mantis said.

"I agree with you." Crane said.

I then see Viper slithering towards me, not looking frightened, but curious.

"What are you?" She asked.

I kneeled down, and a few seconds later, I start to pull my index finger out and came to Viper's head, slowly.

"What are you doing?" Viper asked. When I managed to touch her forehead, I said, "Allowing you to hear me."

Viper pulled her head back quickly when she heard Flynn.

"How is that possible?!" Viper said.

"What?" The rest of the five said.

"Let him touch your foreheads, you'll see why." Viper said.

They looked at each other, and Tigress said, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes." Viper said.

I then touched Tigress' forehead.

"There. Happy?" I asked. She was surprised at this.

"This is a surprise." She said.

I then handled Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, in that order.

"Alright, let me introduce myself. I'm Flynn, the Slender man." I said.

"What's a Slender man?" Viper asked.

"You're looking at it." I said.

"Oh." Viper said.

"It's alright. We should head back to bed. Well I mean you guys, I can't sleep. So, I'll be outside if any one of you need me." I said. Bfore I left, I went into my room to change into my sleeveless black shirt, baggy black pants, and black shoes. I then left. I was on top of the barracks roof, looking at the starry sky. I then grabbed a pencil, and a piece of paper, and started drawing the sky.

-Next morning-

The gong was heard, and I quickly walked to the barracks, until I see Po at the Courtyard.

"Jeez Po." I thought as I went to see Po, bringing my drawing with me. When I got to Po, I see that he is stuck.

"Bro, you're stuck." I said, startling Po.

"Ah! Flynn, you scared me!" Po said.

"Sorry, but you're stuck." I said again.

"Stuck, nah, this is one of my, yeah, I'm stuck." Po said. I groaned in annoyance as I pulled Po out.

"Thank you." Po said.

"No problem, just, don't do that again." I told Po.

"Sorry." Po said. I then hear the gate open, to see the furious five and Shifu.

"What are you doing here?!" Shifu yelled. I face palmed.

"Ah! Good morning master! I thought I'd warm up a little. I then got Flynn to help me up." Po said.

"He was trying to do a split. Like that could be accomplished in one night." I said, before bowing.

"You think it would take a full night to do a single split? It takes years to do that!" Shifu yelled as he threw two plates in mid air.

"And years longer to apply it in combat." Shifu said, snapping his fingers, which made Tigress jump high, and made a split, destroying the plate. She then landed on the ground, and walked away to the group. Many pebbles fell on Po, followed by a piece of the plate landed on Po's head, and on the ground. He was about to pick it up, until I smacked his hand.

"What did you do with that?" Shifu asked me. I looked back at Shifu, pointing at the piece of paper in my left hand.

"Oh, this? This is a drawing of mine." I said.

"Oh, alright. Let's begin the sparring training." Shifu said.

First it was Po vs. Viper. Viper wins at that battle, which was short.

Then it was Me Vs. Viper.

"Alright, I'll try not to hurt you badly." I said.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked.

"Yeah I am." I said.

Viper quickly thrusted her tail at me, but I deflect it with my left arm. I then made a punch towards Viper, which she dodged. She then tied my arm and was trying to force my arm to hit myself, but wasn't working. I then grabbed Viper, and brought her down to the ground.

"Looks like I win." I said, letting Viper go.

"That was impressive." Shifu said.

I bowed down to him.

Next battle: Crane Vs. Po. Crane wins because Po fell in the giant bowl.

I was next, and I fought Crane while being balanced on the giant bowl. I was able to beat Crane, but I did have a few bruises, but nothing I can't handle.

Next: Po Vs. Monkey. Monkey wins, obviously.

I was next. I grabbed a bamboo staff. And I was able to deflect every attack Monkey threw at me. I then whacked Monkey's head so strong that he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Sorry about that." I said.

Next battle: Po Vs. Mantis. Mantis wins because he was too fast for the panda.

I then fought Mantis. He was hard to see but I managed to beat him just be a swing of my left arm, which caught mantis off guard.

"So far, Flynn managed to beat most of the furious five, but the Panda didn't beat one." Shifu said.

"Your next opponent, Panda, will be me." Shifu added.

"Yeah, let's go!" Po said.

I did feel nervous.

I then see Shifu beat the living crap out of Po, and Po said, "But a true warrior never quits. Don't worry master, I will not quit!"

I could tell that pissed off Master Shifu, because when Shifu literally kicked him out of the gates, down the stairs. I face palmed.

"Jeez Po, next time you come back, just stop being annoying!" I said, mostly to myself, even though the five and Shifu could hear me.

"Sorry, if you need me, I'll be in my room." I said as I walked to my room. Little did I know that I was being followed, but I ignored it. When I got in my room, I then went to a desk that they had, and started drawing a picture of me and Po. Took me 30 minutes to finish. After that I heard a knocking on my door. I went to the door, only to See, Po, Viper, And Mantis.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"We just wanted to bring you into Po's room to do something." Mantis said, holding a needle with one of his… thingies.

"Alright, I'll join." I said. We then went to Po's room and started.

-A few minutes later-

"OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better." Po said, winced at the word better when Mantis pokes a needle into Po's back.

"Trust me, it will. It's just not easy with all of this-." Mantis stopped for a second.

"Fat?" Po and I asked.

"Fur. I was gonna say fur." Mantis said.

"Sure you were." Po said.

-later-

"I know he can seem kind of heartless." Mantis said, as he poked another needle into Po's back.

"Ah!" Po yelped.

"But you know he wasn't always like that." Mantis added.

"There was a time when Shifu use to smile." Viper said.

"No!" Po said.

"Yes" Mantis said.

"But that was before." Viper said.

"Before what?" Po asked.

"Before Tai Lung." Tigress said as she entered.

"Uh, yeah, we aren't suppose to talk about him." Crane said at the other side of the paper wall.

"Well, if their gonna stay here they shou-." I interrupted her.

"HE, should know, I already know about this crap." I said as I was about to leave, but Tigress stopped me.

"Guys, guys, I know about Tai Lung." Po said. I then turned back to Po and walked towards him.

"He was a student, and he learn the 1000 scrolls of... Kung fu." Po started to whimper when I was eye level with him.

"Then he turned bad and, now is in jail." Po whimpered out. Everybody was confused about why and how did Flynn know.

"He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub. And he raised him as his son. Shifu trained him, and told him he was destined for greatness. Tai Lung wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway saw darkness in him, and refused. Outraged, he laid waste to the valley." I said. Everyone stared at him, shocked and confused. "But during that time, the unexpected happened." I added, which got everyone's attention.

"My people, Slender men, where trying to protect the valley, but was massacred by Tai lung." I said, putting my right hand on my face.

"Tai lung then wanted to take the scroll by force, and Shifu had to destroy what he created, but how could he?" I asked.

"Shifu loved Tai lung than anyone at all… or since." I said.

"And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the dragon warriors, and he is stuck with you, a white faceless freak, and a big fat panda, who treats it like a joke." Tigress said.

Po then made the most stupid face I ever seen in my life.

"Oh that is it!" Tigress yelled, about to punch Po.

"Wait, my Fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve!" Mantis yelled. I then see Po on the floor with a lot of needles on his back. "And I may stopped his heart."

I smacked Mantis in the face.

"Ow!" Mantis yelped.

I then brought Po on his feet, and punch his stomach so hard that the needles came out of his back. I then hear Po gasp for air.

"Thanks Bro." Po said, slowly sitting down.

"No problem." I said. I then looked at Mantis. "That's the last time you're doing that to Po."

"Sorry." Mantis said.

-Later, at the kitchen-

I was making noodles for the group, while Po tells his made up stories.

"Yeah, I was like, 'Fine, you maybe a wolf, you maybe the scariest bandit, but you're a lousy tipper'." Po said.

"You know you're making that up." I said.

"Ah come on." Po said. I then brought the noodles to everyone, except for Tigress. Instead I gave her tofu.

"This is really good!" Mantis said.

"Thank you, thought this wasn't good enough." I said.

"What are you talking about? This is amazing!" Viper said.

"Wow, you're really a good cook!" Crane said.

"I wish my mouth was bigger!" Mantis said.

"Tigress, you got to try this." Monkey said.

"It has said that the Dragon warrior can go at months at a time with a dew of a single Gingko leaf, and the energy of the universe." Tigress said.

Viper realized that I wasn't eating.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"I can't eat anything. So I can't die of starvation." I said which surprised everyone except for Po.

"Yeah, that's true. When I was a child, I always noticed that Flynn can't eat anything, and he didn't eat for at least more than 20 years." Po said.

"24 years to be exact." I said.

Po then drank his noodles, and when he was done, he has a mustache made out of noodles that makes him somewhat look like Shifu. Everyone laughed a bit, except me and Tigress.

-later-

"Work hard panda, and soon, you will have ears like mine." Po said, pretending to be Shifu.

Everyone laughed except me and Tigress again. But we then see Shifu, except Po, and the rest stopped laughing.

"Ears. I thought they would work." Po said.

"It's Shifu." Monkey whispered.

"Of course I'm Shifu." I then walked to Po and turned him around, to make him see Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu! Uhh." Po then ate the noodles out of his face.

"You think thisisfunny?! Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and your acting like children!" Shifu yelled.

"What?" Po said.

"He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you two are the only ones to stop him." Shifu said, pointing at me and Po.

"And here I'm saying you got no sense of humor. I'm going to… Stop Tai Lung." Po said, and then realized something.

"Wait, you're serious? And I have to… Master Oogway can stop him! He did it before, He'll do it again." Po said.

"Oogway cannot! Not anymore." Shifu said. This caused the five to look at him in shock.

"Our only hope, is the Dragon Warriors." Shifu said.

"The Panda?" Tigress asked.

"Yes the Panda! And also him!" Shifu said, pointing at me.

"Master Please. Lets us stop Tai Lung, This is what you trained us for!" Tigress yelled.

"No! It is not your destiny, it is theirs!" Shifu said. But realized that Po wasn't here.

"Where did he go?" Shifu asked.

"You handle Po, I have something to handle." I said, as I left.

I went to get a suitcase that is in my room. When I opened it, I see clothes that can cover my skin as well. I got them on, and left.

I then see Tigress fall off the Palace. I jumped of the palace as well, and started following Her, or more likely, them. Because I see the rest of the Five following her, and joined Tigress to stop Tai lung.

-The next morning-

I was still following them, and stopped behind the bamboo forest, close to the bridge.

-After the battle scene-

I see that the five beaten Tai lung, and was going to leave, until I heard something. Something falling. I then see Tai Lung falling from the sky, and landed behind the five.

"Shifu taught you well." Tai Lung said, then jabbed his fingers at Monkey, and paralyzed Monkey. The rest of the five backed up.

"But he didn't teach you everything." Tai Lung was about to strike until.

"OI, GREASE MONKEY! WHY NOT PICK SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE?!" I yelled, as I jumped and landed behind Tai Lung. I then send a punch to his back, but he dodged it. He then jabbed my stomach, but wasn't affective.

"What?! That's impossible!" Tai Lung yelled. I then send a punch to his face, which landed, and he staggered back.

"Hippie-Ki-Ay Snow kitten." I said. But to Tai Lung. "…"

Tai lung then send a punch towards me, but I dodged it. Tai Lung sends another punch, but missed. I send a kick to Tai Lung. Tai Lung expected it to be at his face, but instead, I kicked his groin. He yelled in pain, still standing, but holding his groin. I then punched him in the face, sending him 20 meters away.

"Why so quiet?"Tai Lung asked.

I then decided to show who he is dealing with. I removed my helmet, and to Tai lung, he was surprised, but smiled evilly.

"You're one of them? Those pathetic faceless freaks, who couldn't stand against me?" Tai Lung said, and laughed a bit, but I punch him in the groin, really hard. He was screaming his head off, until I punched his face to the side. I then started punching him with 5 punches per second for 10 seconds, and he couldn't fight back. I then grabbed his skull, dragged him to the cliff, and threw him of the cliff.

I looked back to the Five, couldn't believe their eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You defeated Tai Lung! He was supposed to be the strongest warrior there is!" Tigress yelled.

"Well, He got what he deserved. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said, before I fainted.

-The next day-

"Ugh. What happened?" I said, holding my head. When I got up, I realized that I was in my room in the Jade Palace. I left my room, with my sleeveless shirt, baggy pants, shoes, all black, and went to see Master Shifu.

I then went to the kitchen, and what I see is Po making noodles for the five.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Flynn! It's good to see you!" Po yelled and gave me a death hug.

"Po, you're crushing me!" I yelled

"Oh, sorry." Po said, letting me go.

"It's alright." I said.

"Congratulations for defeating Tai Lung." Shifu said as he entered the Kitchen. Shifu was smiling, which I see is a good smile.

"Thank you." I said. If I had a face, I would be smiling as well.

The rest of the day was the greatest day of my life.

**-TBC-**

**Well, how was that? I hope you liked it. Took me nearly 5 hours to finish this chapter.**

**Please review, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hey guys, Badwolf here, and here is the second chapter of Kung Fu Slender. This Chapter takes place at the beginning of KFP 2 (Excluding Prologue). I don't remember my Slender OC's name, but I guess its Flynn.**

**So, here's the next chapter. **

_Chapter 2: Po's funny bet, Inner Peace, and battling wolves._

Flynn's P.O.V.

We were in the training hall, doing something I didn't expected doing here. Po was doing one of his contests about how much bean buns he can stuff in his mouth.

I was wearing my black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, and black shoes.

Everyone was watching, seeing this unexpected turn of events. Po was on his 35th bean bun, and continued.

"How was he doing that with his face?!" Mantis yelled.

Po then stuffed another bean bun in his mouth, and slammed his hand on the table.

"38 bean buns!" Po said, with his mouth stuffed.

"Go to 40!" Monkey said giving Po the bowl of bean buns.

"He'll never hit 40!" Crane said.

"You got it, I'll go to 40!" Po said as he picked two bean buns.

"Do it!" Tigress and I said.

"No Problem!" Po said. He put the two bean buns in his mouth. He had trouble, but managed to close his mouth.

We were cheering, as Crane and I walked to his side.

"Well done Po!" Crane said. As he pat Po's back, Po spits all of the bean buns out of his mouth.

The n a gong was heard, and we knew what it was.

"Master Shifu!" Po said.

"We got to go now. See you later!" I said.

We were about to leave, when Po asked the Five, "You'll save those for me, right?"

Later…

We managed to get to Shifu, with miner distraction, and I mean by Po tripping on a rock, and almost falling of the mountain, if it wasn't for me.

Master Shifu was standing on a rock in the middle of the pond, concentrating on something.

"Master Shifu, what is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it? It a town in trouble? I am ready to face anything, because I'm in a mood… Uhh, what are you doing?" Po asked.

"One of Master Oogways final teachings." Master Shifu said.

Later… (Sorry about skipping the scene, I had no Idea of what to say about that)

"Awesome! How did you do that?" Po asked, looking surprised.

I just looked at Shifu, but was pretty surprised as well.

"Inner Peace." Shifu said.

"Ah." I said.

"Inner peace… Inner pace of what?" Po asked.

-Skipping discussion-

".. So how did you do that with your feet?" Po asked

Tigress then came and said, "Bandits, approaching the musicians town!"

"Danger. Tell them musicians to start playing some acting music because it is on!" Po said, then turned to Shifu and said, "Don't worry master, I'll master inner peace soon."

"No Snack stops this time." Tigress said. Po laughed, "Snack stops." He said.

It was a good thing I had a helmet with me, so that I could cover myself from the bandits. I put it on, and followed Po and Tigress.

"Wait, your serious?" Po asked. I mentally laughed.

"No, there isn't going to be any snack stops." I said.

"Rats." Po said.

Few minutes later.

We were close to the musicians place, and Po then said, "Wings of Justice!"

I was following Po by jumping from one rock to the next.

We then managed to get to the town, all prepared.

The crowd cheered. "The Dragon Warriors!" One said.

"A panda? That's impossible!" The wolf leader said. I managed to get a good look at what they were after. It was metal, and only metal. I was confused, but I had to bring it back.

"My fists hungers for justice!" Po said. His stomach then rumbled. "That was my… fist."

"Get them!" the wolf leader yelled.

"let's go!" Po yelled, as we started fighting. While Po and the Five handled most of the wolves, I handle the others wolves as well. There were 4 in front of me, more like charging at me. The first on was at the left with a spear. He tried to stab me, but I dodged the spear and grabbed it, and punched the wolf at the face. The next wolf was holding two swords, and was about to hit me, but I jabbed him with the stick end of the spear on the stomach, and kicked him in the face. I then threw down the spear.

The next one was holding one sword, and was swinging the sword at me, but failed completely as I dodged every swing. I then grabbed the sword, and punched the wolf in the stomach. The wolf was on his knee, and I kicked him at the other wolf that was charging at me.

I then noticed that Po and the five handled everything else. But I see the wolf leader charging at Po with a hammer. Po then noticed this.

"I got this." Po said, preparing himself. I ran towards him, knowing something's wrong.

"PO!" Tigress yelled when she noticed Po wasn't doing anything.

Po was about to be smacked in the face by a hammer, until I grabbed the hammer.

"Hey! Let go!" The wolf leader said. I then touched his forehead quickly. He noticed the small shock on his forehead.

"What the…?" The wolf leader said.

"He isn't the only one that is black and white." I said, before punching him in the face, sending him to the tied up metal. The metal was brought upwards in the sky.

I then looked back at Po, "Po what happened?" I asked.

"I think I saw… I think… I got to go." Po said.

"Alright. I'll be at the palace if you need me or the five." I said.

**-TBC-**


End file.
